Counting Cracks
by ilovemusic'forever
Summary: Teddy is deeply, madly in love with Victoire, but she can't see past her dark, troublesome boyfriend. Ethan Steele is bad news, and everybody knows it, including Victoire. Can Teddy push her away from Steele, before Victoire lands herself in serious trouble? Can Teddy make her realise he loves her more, and is better for her? Title taken from 'Standing in the Dark'.


**Hey, guys!**

**I just finished a fanfic, and this is hopefully the start of another one. I wanna keep this going, but only if you want me to.**

**Here goes!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any original characters. If I did, I would be a lot richer at the minute!:D**

**...**

The door bell rang clearly, and Victoire dropped her hair brush and sprinted to the door, pushing past Dominique who was just about to enter her room, shoving Louis out of her way on the landing, ignoring Bill on the staircase, and leaping in front of her mother to open the door.

"Teddy!" Victoire squealed, jumping on her best friend, who laughed.

"Hey Tori," he grinned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

To any-one else, it would have seemed these two were together.

Victoire jumped down from Teddy and held the door open for him, and he gladly came in.

"Bonjour, Teddy," Fleur greeted.

"Hey, Fleur," he smiled. "Heya Bill, Lou, Dom."

"Hey Ted," came a chorus of shouts from around the house.

Victoire led the way up the stairs, and Teddy followed.

"How was Johnny's house?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah, fine. His folks had their neighbours over for a barbeque, so I decided to get out of there," he answered.

Teddy wasn't thinking about Johnny's house, or his older neighbours. He was thinking about how brilliant Victoire's long, tanned legs looked walking up the big staircase in front of him. And that arse...

"Teddy!"

"Huh...what?" he mumbled, shaking out of his daze.

"I asked you why you where just standing there," she laughed.

"Oh...I...Um, tired," he smiled apologetically.

She shook her head and grinned, mumbling something about her "silly best friend".

She opened the door to her room, and he came in to find the usual mess.

"What a mess, Tori," he tip-toed through the clothes.

"I don't care, Ted. I care that you're here finally!"

"What do you mean finally?" he grinned. "I've only been gone two weeks!"

"Yes, to a foreign country! Why did you go to Boston anyway?"

"I already told you, interview for university. We decided it would be a good idea to stay for a while, get to know the place. You know, in case we do get in," he smiled.

"You _will_ get in," she corrected. "So, anyone get any ladies?"

"Mitchell had one night stands with a bunch of randomers."

"What about John, and Eoghan?"

"Well, John fancies Jenna, you know that. And Eoghan has some girl back in Ireland," he shrugged.

"What did you do the whole time?"

"Saw the sights! Met the people, all that stuff," he smiled.

"Was it nice? Would you move there?" she asked quickly, fearful of losing her best friend.

"Yea, probably," he shrugged.

She nodded, and jumped onto a beanbag, Teddy falling into the one beside her.

"W-Wait, Tori...what's that?" he gulped, looking towards an item of clothing hanging on the door.

It was a piece of lingerie, a 'babydoll'. It had a black lacy bra, with a see through, black-tinted middle section, finished off by a hem of lace at the bottom. Teddy figured it wouldn't even reach her mid-thigh.

Tori jumped up and ran to the door, taking it down and throwing it in her wardrobe.

"It's, uh...Ash gave it to me," she shrugged.

"Why?" he demanded, confused. "Is that for _Steele_?!"

"No! It was a joke!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ash thought it would be funny," she looked down at her feet, awkwardly.

He shuddered, rolling his eyes. "Ash has a weird sense of humor."

"Tell me about it," she laughed, glad Teddy was off her back.

In truth, it was for Steele. Ethan Steele was Victoire's bad guy, troublesome boyfriend. He was tanned, and tall, with dark hair. He was always in trouble at school, and had been suspended several times. Victoire wasn't particularly happy that he'd asked she buy something like this, but she didn't do anything about it and just went along with it. It was also true that Ash had bought it for. Aisling was her best friend, and Victoire had asked her for help in securing something like this. She hadn't told Ash that Ethan had pressured her into it, letting on she wanted it herself.

Teddy didn't understand why Victoire would go out with such an ass-hole, when he himself, a nice, caring guy, was standing right in front of her, ready for her taking.

"Speaking of, you seen Steele recently?"

"His name is Ethan," Victoire sighed. Most of the school referred to him by his surname. "And, no. He's always busy," she added, sounding almost hurt. This didn't escape Teddy's notice.

"Well, I'm not busy for all the rest of the summer," Teddy grinned.

"Teddy, there's only 6 days left of the summer," she smiled and shook her head, flopping down beside him.

"Exactly," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "So what you wanna do?"

"Well, you have to go the Burrow, or Grandma Weasley will hunt you down, all the cousins are going there they day before we go back to school, so that should be fun. And all the family's going to Uncle George's house tomorrow. And then the day after that, Jenna and Aisling and Katie are coming over, you and John and Eoghan and Mitchell could come over too. And that's it."

"That's it?!" he laughed. "Tori, that's enough planned to do me a month."

"Well, I like being socialable," she pouted. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He nodded, and got up, holding out his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and he pulled her up, and they left. She told her Maman they were going for a walk on the beach, and ran out the front door.

Tori was not on the beach for more than twenty seconds before Teddy had already smudged sand in her hair.

She turned around, to see him with his hands full of sand, and she laughed, taking some from his open palms and smushing it into his top.

"Oh, you are so in for it," he chuckled, lifting her up over his shoulder and running into the sea.

"No, Teddy!" she squealed, slapping his back, giggling.

"Three...Two...One," and he fell over into the freezing cold sea, taking Victoire with him.

"I hate you Teddy," she laughed, shivering.

"Love you, Tori," he chuckled.

"Love you too, Ted," she nodded.

**...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, please please please review!**

**ilovemusic'forever x**


End file.
